<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Know When to Stop, Don't You? by yeosinnerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425836">You Don't Know When to Stop, Don't You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz'>yeosinnerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voltron: Legendary Defender, Arguing, Black Paladin Choi Seungcheol, Blue Paladin Kim Mingyu, Fights, Gen, Green Paladin Lee Jihoon, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Nonbinary Character, Red Paladin Lee Chan, Sick Character, Sickfic, There was a fight, Yellow Paladin Lee Seokmin, lee jihoon is nonbinary!!!, mentions of vomiting, mingyu genuinely has two lines, oh god there was a fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Chan gets into a fight with a crystal looter. And then he gets into a fight with Jihoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Know When to Stop, Don't You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this for school but remastered it to be svt voltron heaven bc svt is my current hyperfix and voltron was my last lol</p><p>also soz it's bad !!! i literally got it done in an hour and a half and immediately turned it in</p><p>btw i really think there should be more svt voltron aus and if i have to it myself i will rightfully rewatch voltron for the fun of it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lee Chan loves his job. He loves the feeling of free floating in space, with only his suit’s thruster system and self producing oxygen to aid him as he floats freely through space. Of course, if you knew that his lion was only just far enough to be able to rescue him in case of emergency, you may think he was being too careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In space, you can never be too careful. Over time, however, the danger risk seems to fade, but it’s still as high as ever. Especially with space pirates and other enemies attempting to raid drifting ships during the night in search of the power crystals that run them. It’s cheaper to steal from other ships than pay to have a crystal extracted from the planet that takes forever to grow on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple nights ago, everyone had awoken when Joshua called over the communication system, alerting the crew of a severe breach of the ship’s security. Chan had launched himself out of bed at the first moment, shoving his helmet over his head and picking his bayard up before he was out the door. He didn’t even stop to put on his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s in the left corridor down by the bedrooms!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could come to hear Seokmin yell through the headset, words sharp and angry, but most importantly: fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chan! He’s headed your way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon would soon follow, their voice cracking as the sound of their panting comes through the receiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chan! Watch out!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungcheol would come to shout, just as Chan came up on the enemy, who was running into his territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t even flinch when the pirate was in his way, barrelling toward him with the ship’s crystal in arms. His brain had made a decision for him, and perhaps that is why he got hurt in the midst of it all. His bayard reacted, and once the sword had made it full force, he had ended up tripping the pirate and fighting his way with him down the hallway to the closest airlock. The pirate had him dragged by his ankles most of the way, making a snide remark as he jammed his bayard into the ground while being dragged across the metal floor, head knocking on every single bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curses were shared between them quicker than the flick of a tongue inside the airlock, the struggle between them as Chan used his bayard to cut the straps on the knapsack with the crystal inside it, tucking it under his elbow, just barely kicking himself free of the intruder and slamming the heel of his bare foot against the airlock’s eject button. He holds onto a handle for dear life until his teammates could rescue him, hearing Seungcheol and Seokmin pounding at the locked door in front of him. He makes eye contact with Seokmin, who looks at him in terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the air had dissipated and wasn’t actively trying to throw him out into orbit, Chan felt like he was floating on top of water. Most of his body was cold and numb like it used to get during the winter on Earth. He thinks that's what he gets for not tugging on the thermal barrier before he left his bedroom. When the outside airlock door finally shut thanks to Jihoon's quick work, Chan fell to the ground with a thud that sounded worse than it should have. That was sure to bruise, oh most definitely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin and Seungcheol rushed in shortly afterwards the door was opened to check in on him. Chan could see the bruising on Seokmin's face already darkening. Seungcheol was in full paladin armour. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he sleep in his armour?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, for starters, was genuinely one of the most stupid things you have ever done for the team.” Seokin says, jamming his fingers into the juncture of Chan's neck to feel for his pulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still kicking, however.” Chan mumbles, just before he passes out. God. That was tiring.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank the gods. You’re finally awake!” The ship’s head medic, Minghao, says. He leans over Chan to press a cold palm to his forehead. Chan screws his eyes shut at the jarring temperature difference, whining in discomfort. The likeliness of there to be many germs exchanged in the brief contact is high, which makes part of him just want to shrivel up and give himself into disinfecting himself thoroughly for the next three hours. The head medic turned back to Chan after charting something on his sheet. “You’re still really warm, but that should pass. You may be well enough to return to your room in an hour or two. We still have to run some tests on you to make sure you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Chan says, pulling himself into a sitting position by the guardrailing on the medbay’s bed. He fights off the crippling dizziness and nausea that follows in the moments after, vision swimming in black and nausea at the pit of his belly that makes him want to upchuck in the garbage can near himself. His brain takes a lot longer than it usually would for him to clear up after sitting up too fast, and once it clears up enough that he could be able to see, the black edges retain their jaggedness and everything he sees has a slight fuzz over it. “I’m fine. I promise. You don’t have to run any tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, I would let you go, but I still have to check your vitals. You sustained a pretty serious concussion, so you have to take a rest after I let you free.” Minghao says, dragging his vital cart over from the other side of the room. “Let me do those, please, and I can send you out, but you have to be careful. You were out cold for the last twenty-three hours except to use the washroom and snack on some biscuits and a cup of cranberry juice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Chan says, tearing the blanket off himself and moving to sit on the edge of the bed with his feet dangling off of it. The deep-set nausea he is feeling makes him want to cry, but he ignores it as best he can in favour of being able to get out of here sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan is sent on his merry way shortly after, given a few packages of cookies and a cup of cranberry cocktail to have on his way back to get his blood sugar back up, but it ultimately backfires when he gets through the common room. He’s almost glad there is a garbage can available for his use, as the nausea from earlier finally got the best of him. Chan has to lean himself against the wall, cold metal soothing the heat of his skin. His vision is swimming yet again, and he’s willing himself not to pass out. It truly is harder than he expects it to be, fading in and out until he can get a hold of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just barely passes after enough time that he can keep making his way back to his room with only a few more minor issues. The moment his back hits the soft mattress of his bed, he melts into a little puddle and lets himself drift off for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Chan has to wake up for drills, so when his reminding alarm goes off, he makes the fuzzy vision and nausea work as he begins to suit up in his armour. It gets a bit easier to stand and walk around when he has the suit on for support, and his walk to the Deck is a little easier. He doesn’t even lean against the wall this time, but pauses frequently to let his vision clear up a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon is the only one there, waiting for everyone else impatiently as Chan finally makes it to the Deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here, Channie.” Jihoon says, looking up as they shift their attention to Chan as he’s making small, tentative steps towards them. The look of distaste and genuine concern on their face through their helmet is enough to warrant a problem, yet Chan ignores it in favour of continuing the group activity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t afford to miss a training session, Jihoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can if you’re sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t. Even if I’m sick, I have an obligation to help out the team. Nobody can do my job except for me.” He says, lifting a hand to steady himself on the nearest wall. He’s beginning to feel a little dizzy again, but nothing he cannot handle. “I feel fine. Let me do my job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body, Chan.” The green paladin says, taking hard footsteps across the room to meet up with Chan face-to-face. He stands taller than Jihoon does, watching with fuzzy vision as they stare up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re.” They poke him in the chest. “Not.” They poke him harder this time. “Going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am!” Chan raises his voice, pushing himself off the wall and shoving Jihoon out of his bubble. He’s getting angry, but the stress of confrontation only adds to his dizziness, and nausea builds in his throat. He’s so mad he could throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t! I will kill you myself if I have to! I’m not going to let you out there!" Jihoon fights back, shoving Chan forcefully. He stumbles, losing his footing from where he was on the floor. Jihoon stands above him, their eyes scrutinizing and angry. They have taken off their helmet, and Chan can only see a fuzzy outline of them. He feels like he is going to pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think about going out on the field for training only 24 hours after a major incident occurs, you are seriously mistaken. This may not be my ship, but I bet if I were Joshua right now, I would say the exact same thing. Under no circumstance are you to leave your bedroom, because you’re injured and we all know you’re too freaking stubborn to listen.” Jihoon says, looking at Chan, who is looking back at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan kicks their foot out from underneath them, watching as they topple to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you stubborn brat!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They spit, and the first punch is thrown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan punches right back, though he’s becoming very dizzy. This doesn’t seem like it’s going to end well, because not even five minute of the two rolling around on the floor hitting each other, pulling hair, and a few malicious bites are thrown around, Chan just succumbs to the earlier feeling of wanting to pass out, slumping over silently on top of Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan?” Jihoon says, patting his cheek. “Hey, you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response comes from him, and Jihoon begins to panic, rolling him off of them onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Seokmin take that exact moment to come in with Joshua and Jeonghan, trailing behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol! He passed out again!” Jihoon screams, and everyone rushes over immediately to assess the situation. Seokmin jams his fingers into Chan’s exposed pulsepoint again, just to check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokmin, Jeonghan, take him to the infirmary. Jihoon, Mingyu, come with me, now. We have to have a discussion.” Seungcheol says, storming out of the deck, not even waiting for the other two to follow. The Green and Blue paladins scamper behind him without a complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened out there, Jihoon?” Seungcheol barks, his voice evidently angry and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan came onto the deck to meet up before we did training drills, so I…” They start, quieting down when they take a few seconds to fully understand what they did. “...Mayhaveaccidentallystartedafight.” Comes the answer, fast, jumbly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Repeat that for me, Green.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungcheol says, voice gruffly with anger. His teeth are grit and the vein in his forehead is popped out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have accidentally started a fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And now why the hell would you think to do that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he was not listening when I told him he wasn’t allowed to do drills today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And was it appropriate to start a physical fight with him over it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.” Jihoon’s head drops between their knees, hiding their face as they allow a few tears to slip free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to run your drills.” Seungcheol says. “But we need to have a discussion about how we are going to deal with Chan right now, you got me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Jihoon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now, Seokmin, give us the rundown on Chan's condition so far.” Seungcheol says, voice travelling through the receiver on his helmet. Jihoon put theirs back on, so the broadcast is spread through everyone on the channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The medic says his vitals are stable, but he’s experiencing this serious nausea and dizziness because his equilibrium is completely out of whack. His body is essentially panicking and trying to compensate for the airlock incident, but it can’t, because everything in the ship is artificial. He recommends we leave him to an earth colony for a minimum of three months to let his body recuperate.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when he wakes up he will most likely want to stay on the ship.” Mingyu says. “We’ll have to contact his mother to see if she is okay with bringing him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will contact her later tonight. This is pretty serious, but if he chooses to stay on the ship, he’ll probably have to be confined to a healing room. I think we should only give him two options, just so he doesn't attempt to fight us over trying to come up with a different plan.” Seungcheol says. “Our meeting is adjourned until Chan wakes up. Jihoon, time for drills. Mingyu, you are free to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, boss.” Mingyu says, standing up from his seat and making his way to the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally never call me that again.” Seungcheol says.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god, you’re awake.” Someone says, and while Chan is currently disoriented as all hell, he feels like this situation is familiar. However, the straw nudging at his lips is new. He takes a few sips, blinking himself awake for an extended period of time. Chan turns his head to the side, finding out Someone was actually Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cut straight to the point, and you only get these two choices.” He says, voice low and slow, to give Chan time to process what’s going on. “You can go home, and let your body recalibrate and recover there, where your mother and father are there to take care of you, or you can stay on the ship, but you’ll be stuck to a healing room for a minimum of three months. So, three months or more with Mom, or three months on the ship by yourself in your bedroom. What will it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stops to think. He gets stir crazy too easily. He’d rather be at home with his Mom and Dad, his grandmother and with his brother on the farm than confined to a room by himself for the next three months. But, he would also love to stay on the ship where he would be able to get back to work as soon as he felt better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a while to come to a decision, but as he chooses the former, it seems like that’s the best option for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just has to hang tight as they travel back.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on his bedroom door, and then it slides open. Jihoon stands there, carrying a handful of Chan's favourite snacks from his hometown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jihoon says. “It’s hard for me to apologise, but I just want to say that I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. It was wrong of me to yell at you and put my hands on you, and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I brought some of your favourite snacks, if it helps you feel better.” They say, stepping forward to drop them into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was mad that you wouldn’t prioritise your health over the team, and I was wrong to try and tell you what to do. But, I’m going to miss you when you go. Make sure to bring back the good snacks from Iksan, I miss your Grandmother’s kimchi. But please, take care of yourself so we can get back in the air together as five again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks this is a good note to end on with Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>